


Wonders and Joys

by LibraLibrary



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: (points at the triplets) oooohhhhhhh ur moms gay, F/F, Fluff, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraLibrary/pseuds/LibraLibrary
Summary: “They’re beautiful, Della. I knew they would be. They’re ours.”Ours. Such a beautiful word. Whatever came next, they could handle it.A story about a pilot, a moon goddess, and a love across 240k miles.
Relationships: Della Duck/Selene
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Wonders and Joys

**Author's Note:**

> Time to share my piece from the first run of the Love is Like a Hurricane zine! This whole project was so wonderful and I’m so honored that I got to work alongside some of the best artists and writers in the Ducktales scene! We made over $3k for the Trevor Project with the first edition and while orders are now closed, don’t fret: a second run with even more LGBT pride themed Duck content is due early next year! Follow the zine pages on twitter and tumblr (both @lgbtduckzine) for more great content and updates!

The moon hung heavy and bright before the hallway into the temple on the hill, washing the setting in extremes of light and shadow, as the silhouette darted from column to column. Della glanced over her shoulder with every step, paranoid despite the silence of the night that someone would appear out of nowhere and rob her of the private encounter she sought. Finally, satisfied that the rest of the island was either celebrating elsewhere or asleep, she darted to the wall, throwing her full weight into turning the hidden passage and vanishing into the wall. 

She hadn’t even finished her entry into the corridor before she was pinned to the opposite wall, stifling a yelp and a giggle as the woman she was searching for bent down to plant a brief, ecstatic kiss to her beak. Selene drew back, still holding Della by the wrist as she just about dragged her down the secret corridor, both laughing as they emerged into the main interior room of the temple. Before the goddess could say anything, even a proper verbal greeting, her mortal love herded her towards her plinth and urged her wordlessly to sit. She obliged, curiosity sparkling in her lovely dark eyes, and Della visibly steeled her nerves, taking in a deep breath. 

“We’re going to be moms.”

The dark island was hushed in the late hour, silence broken only by the gentle wind, the chirp of insects, and the distant sound of small gatherings and discussions. Suddenly, the tranquility was shattered by a piercing squeal of delight, and as the other gods and visitors, two mortal men included, glanced up to the temple in confusion, Selene gathered her girlfriend, the future mother of her children, into her arms as she spun around the room in a whirlwind of pure glee. Della howled with laughter, pressing her forehead against Selene’s cool cheek as she let the moment settle into her mind. 

They were going to be moms!

*~*~*

Three. Three little eggs, glossy white and tucked safe in a bundle of blankets,illuminated and warmed by the light of the sitting room fireplace. Selene reached for one of them cautiously, barely letting her fingertips brush the smooth surface before jerking back as if it had been a hot coal. 

“I can feel them!”

Della rearranged one soft fleece blanket around another egg, constantly pausing to brush slight specks of dust off the surface of her developing children. “I know, right? The doctors said they won’t start moving in there for another week or so, but…”

She trailed off, gingerly lifting one of the boys and cradling the egg close. If she held her breath, allowed time to slip away, she could almost feel a tiny heart beating inside. Every inch of her was screaming, in joy, in anticipation, in terror. In about two more weeks she would have three tiny hatchlings to depend on her, three tiny little babies who wouldn’t be any less fragile than the delicate eggs in front of her. She’d climbed mountains, crossed deserts, gone toe to toe with literal gods (and fell in love with another), but keeping up with three children?  _ Her _ children,  _ Selene’s  _ children? It was inevitable, the boys were almost guaranteed to be absolute hellraisers like the rest of their family. How in the world would she be able to keep them safe, to keep up?

Selene wrapped one arm around her and pulled her in close, and Della was surrounded on either side by the heartbeats of people who (consciously or not) loved her more than anything. She leaned against her love’s chest as the goddess rested her free hand over her own on the egg. 

“They’re beautiful, Della. I knew they would be. They’re ours.”

_ Ours.  _ Such a beautiful word. Whatever came next, they could handle it. 

*~*~*

_ They really are just like her,  _ Selene mused, watching the boys dart across the garden in chase of Webby. Each of the triplets seemed to carry a fragment of their mother’s being that stood out to the goddess the moment she had met each of them. Dewey had been obvious, chasing down every lead he could find to stand before her for the first time and demand to know where his mother was. She’d given him the Sphere, promised him as he left the garden that day that she believed in him, that if anyone could find the truth, it was him. Where earlier she’d seen doubt and fear, a brilliant flash of determination spread across the child’s face, ready to go to the ends of the Earth and face down every obstacle to complete his quest. He had Della’s adventurous spirit, and Selene knew it would serve him well. 

When the four children arrived together for the first time months later, Huey didn’t hesitate for a second before launching into a thousand questions, hurriedly comparing notes between common legends and ancient events as she recalled them. He’d even brought out his junior woodchuck guide to show her entries of all the mythical beasts the family had run into on their adventures, and listened with all the intent of a tiny scholar as she told of great heroes and long-forgotten treasures. The look of curiosity in his wide eyes were so Della she could barely keep her voice from cracking as she spoke. 

Louie was different; while Huey had rattled off the contents of every Greek history text he’d ever read, the youngest of the boys took to exploring the temple, carefully examining the architecture and artifacts within. By the time Huey had exhausted his reserves of mythology and returned to playing with Dewey and Webby, Louie had wandered out of the garden entirely. Selene found him down the hall in the armory minutes later, running his tiny hands along the hilt of the Sword of Selene. Without any prompting he was listing off every gemstone set in the sterling handle, and when encouraged to continue he pointed out the rarity of every piece of treasure in the room. He held up a particularly beautiful selenite orb up to the light, and his eyes flashed with the same awe and appreciation as Della’s had when she’d first beheld the Sphere. 

Towards the end of that second visit, Dewey had finally pulled her aside, fidgeting nervously as she sat beside her fountain and waited for him to gather up the courage to speak. 

“I...we know what happened. To mom.”

She wished she could’ve been strong, could’ve listened stoically and steadfast as the boy, her boy, told her about the Spear, and the accident. She wished she could’ve taken it all in silently, and waited for him to finish before pulling him into a gentle and comforting hug. 

She wished. But it didn’t happen like that. When her son stuttered out, through tears, that Della had vanished into the stars ten years prior, the goddess of the moon threw her arms around him, holding him tightly as they both wept. 

Ten years. A whole decade, ten entire years of her sons’ lives her beloved Della, the mother of her children, had been long gone. And she had been none the wiser. Ten years their boys grew up, loved but lonesome, one mother lost to the night sky, another obliviously waiting in her temple for a reunion that would never come. 

The other two had found them before long, and Selene found herself holding her little ones for the first time since they were still sleeping peacefully in their eggs, the four of them finally brought together in long-overdue mourning. 

_ Oh Della. My poor, beautiful Della,  _ Selene thought to herself, leaning against the wall as her children, exhausted from a decade of grief expressed in an hour, slept fitfully in her arms,  _ they really are just like you.  _

*~*~*

Della hurriedly waved goodnight to the last few stragglers around the Spear, ducking into her shared quarters and sighing (a disconcerting feeling in an atmosphere without oxygen, but one she had become upsettingly familiar with over the years) as she leaned back against the now closed door. Across the room, Penumbra glanced up from her spear (haha, they were both working on their spears, no wonder they were best buddies, right?) and raising a brow. “What’s wrong,” she muttered, “tired of everyone worshipping the ground you walk on?”

Della chuckled sheepishly, looking away as she pulled off her goggles and half-heartedly polished them with her sleeve. “Haha, good one Penny! Nah I’m just…” 

Her voice trailed off, and her smile dropped from her face as she looked over Penumbra’s shoulder and out the window. “I’m just not feeling it today.”

Penumbra turned, glancing at the pale blue dot in the distance. “Ah. Thinking about your children again?”

“No. I mean, yes! Always! But...that’s not it, there’s,” Della had to pause again, words catching in her throat. “There’s...someone else I left behind.”

Penumbra shot her a confused look, but Della didn’t seem to notice, eyes clouded over with melancholy as she continued to stare at the Earth, lost in a million memories and countless questions that could only be answered when the Spear was repaired. She shut her eyes, shaking her head with a humorless laugh. “God,” she murmured, “Selene would love it here.”

She turned to head back to her work, and Penumbra watched her go, a thousand unspoken questions hanging in the air as heavy as the distant planet outside her window. 

*~*~*

Selene hid in the shadow of a pillar, watching with bated breath as three spots of light danced around at the bottom of the hill. She’d rushed out of her garden when she first recognized the sound of the Cloudslayer (or was it the Sunchaser now? She’d never known much about naming conventions when it came to aircraft) coming in for a landing, surprised but excited at the prospect of another visit from her boys. She’d waited for what felt like hours at the front of the temple, lost in thoughts of her children and memories of their mother, before she finally spotted them making their way towards her temple. For a second she considered rushing down to greet them, eager to hold her little ones once again, but an old voice in the back of her head stopped her. 

_ Hide in the garden, make a game of it! _

Ah, old habits die hard, and who was she if not a joker? Silently laughing to herself, Selene snuck back into the hall, rushing for the concealed spot on the wall and pushing her way into the secret corridor.

She only managed two steps down the hidden hallway before something collided with her in the dark, and she managed a yelp before her back hit the wall. One of the torches lit up beside her, and she was ready to fight back until-

A pair of dark, brilliant eyes shone up at her, sparkling just as beautifully as they had that night they’d held their children together for the first and last time. Selene stared, breathless, as one warm, calloused hand came up to cup her cheek, and Della grinned up at her, not even bothering to hide the tears springing up at the corners of her eyes. 

“Ha,” she whispered, running her fingers through her love’s soft blonde hair, “gotcha.”

Selene hit her knees, flinging herself at Della and pulling her into a bone crushing embrace as they both squealed, and laughed, and cried. They were still there, sat on the ground, Della’s face buried in Selene’s neck as she sobbed and whispered endless apologies, when the children peeked into the tunnel. Without hesitation the mothers both turned and reached out, gesturing for their sons to join them, to return to that night by the fire all those years ago. 

The torches fell to the ground, the boys fell into their mothers’ arms, and after ten years, everything finally fell into place. 


End file.
